


On the Road Again

by IroningBoard (ZoeBug)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Hetalia Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Mini Cooper, Sex in a Car, Well a little dirty talk anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/IroningBoard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled Request from the Hetalia Kink Meme from forever ago<br/>Request: US/UK quickie in the backseat of England's Mini Cooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this FOREVER AGO back when I was in the Hetalia fandom in like May 2010.

Hands shoved him against the side of the Mini, lips mouthing at his earlobe. Dear God that felt good. It is raining, as it always is in England, but the cold of the raindrops make a sensual contrast to the heat generated as America thrust his hips up into England’s, his hands still pinned to the shiny exterior of the car by the Englishman’s own.

“Nng…we should get into the car, yeah?” England exhaled breathlessly against America’s throat. The North American nation responded only by yanking his hand from England’s grip and reaching behind him to yank the car’s door open. 

The two tumbled into the back seat and England managed to catch the handle and slam it shut. It was small and cramped and America’s right leg was falling awkwardly off the back seat, but it was perfect as England’s hand slid up his shirt. After a moment and some slight shuffling it was slipped off and discarded somewhere in the front seat along with England’s.

And then they were kissing again and it was messy and wet and perfect. Texas clacked painfully against the bridge of England’s nose and was grabbed and thrown to join America’s shirt. America could feel England’s cock hard and hot digging into his hip through his pants.

“Mmm, Iggy,” America broke the kiss, “My leg is falling asleep, just a sec.” He shifted so that he was sitting normally in the back seat with England straddling his hips. With an involuntary jerk their hips collided again and America moaned through a smile. “Oh yeah, much better.”

“We haven’t even stared,” England shot back, his hips now rocking back and forth on top of America. So hot, so good, so close. On particularly well aimed jerk caused America’s head to fall back, his mouth open. “God you’re so hot right now,” England’s voice was at his throat, a sinful hand found its way between his legs and was rubbing roughly along the hard line of America’s cock. “I wanna lick you all over…every…single…inch…” Each word was punctuated by a small nip at his collar bone followed by a rough suck.

“Nnnn…God, you keep this up, babe, and I’m gonna come in my boxers.”

“Alfred, you’re not wearing boxers.”

“Judging by the feel… _uuhn…_ neither are you.” With chuckle, England dismounted America and pulled one of the other nation’s legs up onto the seat, so one was still on the floor of the car, resulting in his legs to be widely spread. Arthur hurriedly undid the former colony’s belt, unzipped and pulled his pants down his hips, and quickly discarding them on the floor.

England took hold of America’s cock, his hand rubbing loosely up and down for a moment. And said with a teasing squeeze,

“Look at this…so hard for me…”

“Haa….Iggy,” America bit out.

“Tell me what you want, Alfred.” England’s smirk was luminous in the darkness of the car. America was suddenly pretty sure where Lewis Carroll had gotten his idea for the Cheshire Cat.

“Don’t play this game with me now, England, I’m so hard it hurts.” England responded only by teasing the very tip of Alfred’s cock with the tip of his tongue before pulling away to blow cool air over it. America groaned.

“What was that?”

“Goddammit, I want you to blow me in your goddamn Mini Cooper!”

“That’s more like it,” England said before closing his mouth around the length of America’s cock.

Alfred’s eyes shot open and he choked with pleasure. England’s mouth was so hot and so wet and so _good_ he felt like he was going to die. He slid his hands into England’s hair pulling lightly. The older nation moaned around his length causing shocks of pleasure to race up his spine.

“God, England, don’tstopdon’tstop please, aaaa…” That hot wet friction bobbing up and down his length…it had been way _way_ too long since they’d done this. “England, oh fuckfuckfuck yeah…”

England drew off his cock with a lewd pop and a smile. America groaned in disappointment. “Why’d you stop?”

“Because…” England grabbed America’s shoulders and pushed him sideways so England was lying on top of him again, his mouth next to America’s ear. “I can’t have you come, now can I, until I fuck you into my beautiful upholstery.”

“Man, I love it when you talk dirty in that accent,” America groaned and pulled England down into a kiss. England was thrusting is tongue into America’s mouth, America writhing beneath him and both of them groaning when somehow they were both naked in the backseat, the windows fogged from the rain outside and the heat inside.

England placed two fingers at America’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded. America smirks and, without breaking eye contact with the other nation, pulls the fingers into his mouth, circling his tongue around them and sucking. England holds eye contact for as long as he can but eventually his eyes roll up as he cannot help reaching down and stroking himself from the little shivers America’s mouth is giving him. Finally England pulls his fingers back and slides his hand along America’s thighs until he finds his entrance.

“You really love that don’t you…God, you’re a slut.” Alfred flashes him a Hollywood smile and winks. Shaking his head, Arthur ducks his head to suck on America’s earlobe as he pushes on finger in, and then two, America gasping with surprise and pleasure.

“Nnn, England…” America gasps out. “Man, I want you in me now!”

“Hold on, you impatient moron. You sound like a cheap porn star right now.”

“And it’s totally turning you on, kinky old maaaaa—” England smirked as the end of America’s sentence trailed off into a loud moan. _Found it_!

A couple more thrusts and stretches of England’s hand had America moaning and bucking back into England’s fingers. Pulling them out, he positioned himself at America’s entrance, staring down at his former colony with a glint in his eye.

“I’m about to fuck you in my Mini Cooper.” The statement seemed to give him an immense amount of self-satisfaction.

“You’re about to die in your Mini Cooper if you don’t put that thing in me _right now_!”

England rolled his eyes and nonchalantly pushed in.

“Oooh, god dammit _, yes!_ ” America moaned, his head jerking back so hard it hit the door handle.  England gritted his teeth in the effort not to let out an undignified high-pitched moan that was threatening to escape his lips.

“Alfred… nnn, you’re so bloody tight…” He looked down at America, whose eyes were closed, every muscle tensed, and a gleam of sweat glistening on his chest. Absolutely gorgeous. Arthur was lost to the feeling of Alfred clenched around him, the sound of their heated panting and moans and the sound of rain pattering on the car roof.

In an out, in and fucking out…God, he wasn’t going to last much longer like this. He heard Alfred’s breath hitch as he started repeatedly hitting that place inside him.

“Iggy, Iggy, oh my God, oh my God, yesyes please…” America’s now incoherent stream of pleas and moans went straight to Arthur’s cock. Alfred’s hand shot up, searching for something, anything behind him to hold on to, to grip. So focused on the tight, suffocating, _wonderful_ feeling of Alfred around him, Arthur barely register that, with the force of Alfred’s hand shooting back to grip something, it went straight through the window.

Barely, but it registered.

“You broke my window,” England glared down at America, not stopping his thrusting.

“Whatever, just don’t stop, nnn…”

“You broke my window,” England repeated.

“We’ll deal with it later, pleasepleasplease.”

“You’re going to pay for that later.” America’s smile was blinding as he bucked his hips back onto Arthur’s cock, causing the elder nation to groan. After a long moment, England looked down to see blood trickling from Alfred’s lip where he was biting it.

“Oh, God, _fuck_ , I’m gonna come…” Arthur reached down, grasping America’s cock in his hand and pumping roughly. With a loud, low moan that sounded suspiciously like Arthur’s name, Alfred came over his chest and Iggy’s hand.

The feeling of Alfred coming around him caught Arthur’s breath in his chest

“Alfred, Alfred, oh, bloody hell…” And with a small groan, Arthur released himself inside Alfred.

The two lay for a while, panting in the back seat before England remembered the window.

“Goddamit, America, did you really have to break my window?” America sighed, running his hand through his hair…well, the one hand that wasn’t still covered in come.

“I got carried away. Sorry. You’re just a hell of a good lay.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” England deadpanned. “Although, I was serious about you paying for it later.”

The dark glint that entered England’s eyes caused America to shiver a little internally with excitement.

“Oh, do tell.”

“Let’s see…” England sang, walking his fingers up America’s chest before tracing the golden boy’s lips with his finger. “You have to give me a blowjob without any argument when I say so.”

“Easy,” America smirked, “I’d do that any—”

“Aaand,” England interrupted, “you have to hum “God Save the Queen” around my cock while you do it.”

There are very few things in this world that make America stop talking. That, apparently, is one of them.


End file.
